1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ejecting devices, and especially to an ejecting device employed in an electronic device for receiving and ejecting, for example, a storage card.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, electronic readers, and computers, include a space to plug in a storage card. When a user wants to take out the storage card, a program is executed to save data in the storage card. However, the program must be started by the user. If the user forgets to start the program before taking out the storage card, the data in the storage card may be lost.